Wreszcie cię rozgryzłem
by Dagulec
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! Kiedy myśli, że wreszcie ją rozpracował... Być może trochę OOC; pisane z zamiarem trzymania się czasu wydarzeń, ale z pewną swobodą w tej kwestii.


Zamieszczany tutaj tekst jest TŁUMACZENIEM.

Oryginał: .net/s/7607282/1/Finally_Figured_You_Out

Tytuł: Finally Figured You Out

Autor: VictoriaPyrrhi

Zgoda: jest!

Beta: niezastąpiona Mit

**Wreszcie cię rozgryzłem**

Jest tak nieznośnie pewna siebie. Jeśli Soul ma być szczery sam ze sobą, przyznaje, że to był jeden z najważniejszych powodów, przez które zgodził się być jej partnerem. Częściowo ponieważ tak, słuchała muzyki, którą grał, i podobała jej się, ba, nawet stwierdziła, że jest _super. _Ale także dlatego, że go _znalazła_. Zaczęła rozmowę, uśmiechając się szeroko i będąc pewną, kim jest i czego chce. _Jego_. Nie jest i nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia tym, którego ktokolwiek chce, do ludzi zbliżających się do niego z taką absolutną pewnością siebie i zdecydowanie nie jest przyzwyczajony do jej zupełnego braku arogancji.

Więc uśmiecha się krzywo, emanując swoją markową pewnością siebie, ponieważ będą _obłędni _razem i odpowiada:

- Tak.

Dopiero później, już po rozpoczęciu szkolenia, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana, niż sugerowałaby to jej przepełniona pewnością siebie powierzchowność. Jest śmiała, zapalczywa, zawzięta i _niemożliwie uparta_. To irytujące, bo przecież nie zawsze ma rację, chociaż ma ją częściej, niż jej nie ma. Oraz frustrujące, gdyż dorastała w świecie Mistrzów i Broni, Panów Śmierci i jaj Kishina, a on wciąż popełnia błędy, starając się dopasować do siebie wszystkie kawałki tej dziwnej rzeczywistości. Zniechęca się i zastanawia więcej niż jednokrotnie, czy tutaj nie będzie miał gorzej, niż gdyby został wtedy z rodziną w przyszłości (którą mógłby mieć/której mógłby nie mieć) i starał się ignorować oczywiste fakty tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił,. A prawda była taka, że miał tendencję do dźgania ścian kosą (którą był) za każdym razem, kiedy Wes go wkurzył. Okres dojrzewania byłby w jego przypadku niczym innym jak koszmarnym bałaganem, pełnym podartych prześcieradeł i rozprutych materacy. Wydaje mu się, że być może ta cała zabawa w zbieranie duszy po prostu nie jest dla niego i wyniesie się stąd, kiedy tylko nauczy się, jak nie kiełkować przypadkowo ostrzami. Ale wtedy Maka zatrzymuje go na korytarzu pewnego dnia po szczególnie męczącym okresie nauki.

- Soul - zaczyna, a jej głos drażni jego nerwy, które i tak są już w strzępkach. Rzuca jej gniewne spojrzenie, a ona uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i bezpretensjonalnie, i jest to uśmiech podobny do tego pierwszego, którym go obdarowała tak dawno temu. - Wspaniale sobie radzisz! - Chce jej powiedzieć, że gada głupoty, a on nie mógłby być gorszy, ale w jej głosie nie ma ani śladu sarkazmu czy szyderstwa. - Mówię ci, staniemy się Kosą Śmierci już niedługo!

To znowu ta sama pewność siebie, a on coś czuje, taką drobną sensację w dołku. Podniecenie, nadzieję. Zostaje, uczy się, a kiedy się potyka, ona zawsze jest przy nim, pomaga mu się podnieść i stawia go na nogi, wytrwale popychając do przodu i do przodu.

Przez chwilę jest pewien, że już doskonale ją rozumie. Potrafi czytać z Maki jak z otwartej książki i śmieje się, kiedy Black*Star ma problemy z dogadaniem się z Tsubaki. Soul jest przekonany, że te problemy są już daleko za nimi, ale wtedy nagle zaczyna się cała ta sprawa z rozwodem, przez co wszystko się burzy, zupełnie jakby ktoś wrzucił bombę do jego doskonale uporządkowanego świata. Kończy się na tym, że on jedyny zostaje z Maką, której matka odeszła, a ojciec zraził córkę do siebie. Zostaje, żeby pozbierać emocjonalne odłamki, zszyć rany niczym chirurg i poskładać swojego Mistrza do kupy. Początkowo robi to, bo nie ma pojęcia, co innego_ mógłby _zrobić. Ona jest jego Mistrzem, a on nie może jej tak zwyczajnie zostawić. Przeraża go bycie potrzebnym komuś, bycie osobą, na której tak mocno się polega, nawet jeśli Maka nigdy głośno się do tego nie przyzna. Ale kiedy zastanawia się nad tym, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie różni się to tak bardzo od ich partnerstwa w walce. Zawsze na nim polegała, a on siedzi w tym równie głęboko.

Więc zostaje z nią i stara się poznać tę nową Makę, której pewność siebie zniknęła w ciągu jednej nocy, która popada w nowe skrajności podczas treningów i zrzędzi nieustannie z powodu jego stopni oraz słabości, ponieważ teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek ma (_oni mają_) coś do udowodnienia. Gra mu na nerwach mocniej niż wcześniej, ale jedyną rzeczą, którą Soul jest w stanie doskonale zrozumieć, są właśnie problemy rodzinne. Dlatego słucha jej narzekań i ignoruje szlochanie, które w niektóre noce dochodzi z jej pokoju, ponieważ wie, że i tak by temu zaprzeczyła. Trzyma się blisko niej za każdym razem, kiedy jej ojciec pokazuje swoją wstrętną buźkę. Jest zaledwie nastolatkiem, ale wie, czym jest atak werbalny i stara się nie myśleć o terapeutce, którą kiedyś przysłali do niego rodzice, oraz określeniu „przeniesienie".

Zamiast tego koncentruje wszystkie swoje siły na treningu, ponieważ w tej jednej kwestii pewność siebie Maki pozostaje niezachwiana. I chociaż nie zamierza zmieniać swojego próżniackiego podejścia w przypadku odrabiania pracy domowej, do walki podchodzi z o wiele większą gorliwością. Polują dziko, a on nie może nic poradzić na to, że rozkoszuje się sposobem, w jaki ona go dzierży; silna i pozbawiona wątpliwości. Kiedy zdobywają swoją pierwszą duszę, myśli, że to może być idealna chwila. Maka stoi, dysząc lekko, ale wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając, kiedy Soul wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci i razem wpatrują się w swoje pierwsze trofeum. Soul połyka ją, mlaszcząc głośno, a ona obserwuje, jakby sparaliżowana znaczeniem tego, co właśnie osiągnęli. Jej wyraz twarzy sprawia, że on sam zaczyna to przeżywać, a co ważniejsze, wciąż widzi drobną iskrę w jej uśmiechu. Dopiero po niemalże miesiącu i wyjątkowo złośliwej utarczce z ojcem ponownie słyszy, jak Maka płacze w swoim pokoju.

Mija prawie rok, zanim ich życie zupełnie się stabilizuje, ale tym razem jest przekonany, że wreszcie naprawdę wyciągnął ją z tego dołka. Mimo wszystkich wysiłków Spirita procedura rozwodowa prawie się zakończyła i mają już wszystkie dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć dusz. I wtedy natykają się na Blair. Być może, ze względu na wcześniejsze wydarzenia w życiu Maki, Soul nie radzi sobie z sytuacją tak dobrze, jak by mógł, ale ostatnio stawali się coraz bardziej zdesperowani, a ona zaczęła się frustrować w sposób, który nie wróżył nikomu nic dobrego. Jednak nie potrafi się też zmusić do żałowania tego roku, mimo że tak naprawdę go stracili. Wszystko naprawdę dobrze _działało_ (w końcu przyniosło im mnóstwo korzyści) i serio, w obecnej sytuacji, był przekonany, że będzie mu bardziej ufała. Choć mimo wszystko nie może jej obwiniać o taką reakcję.

Ale nie jest jej ojcem. Nigdy nim nie będzie i mówi jej to. Wydaje mu się, że wryje jej się to w pamięć, ponieważ cała jaśnieje i przez chwilę znowu jest tą pewną siebie, śmiałą dziewczyną, która pociągnęła go za sobą. Ale wtedy pojawia się Blair i Blair _pozostająca przy życiu_, i kolejna cecha Maki pojawia się nagle na pierwszym planie, najczęściej przejawiający się w grzbietach książek, które przechodzą instruktaż miażdżenia ciała na jego czaszce. Naprawdę tego nie łapie (choć ta część jego, która wchodzi w wiek dojrzewania, powoli zaczyna), bo to naprawdę nie jest jego wina, tylko Blair i nie może nic poradzić na to, że Miss Dyniowych Cycków ciągle go napada. Obwinia Spirita o swoje ciągłe migreny (można go w sumie obwiniać o większość rzeczy) i zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie jest przypadkiem masochistą, bo myśl o rzuceniu tego wszystkiego w diabły nigdy nie pojawiła się w jego głowie. Może nawet (w najdalszych zakamarkach swojego nastoletniego umysłu) zaczynać mu się podobać sposób, w jaki rzuca w niego książką, a jej twarz czerwieni się, ponieważ wie, jak Maka wygląda, kiedy jest zła. A wygląda zdecydowanie inaczej.

Gdzieś po drodze, pomiędzy grzbietami książek i nocami, podczas których udaje, że nie słyszy jej płaczu nad albumem ze zdjęciami z dzieciństwa (a ona udaje, że nie zauważa opakowania chusteczek i szklanki wody, która w jakiś magiczny sposób pojawiła się przed drzwiami jej pokoju) i sposobu, w jaki jej pewne siebie uśmieszki rozjaśniają jej oczy oraz cały pokój, i jak uczy się, że posiadanie planu jest całkiem niezłym pomysłem, będąc jednocześnie w stanie powiedzieć _pieprzyć to_ i odlecieć w jednej chwili, w pewnym przełomowym momencie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy do końca jej nie rozgryzie. Kiedy tylko myśli, że przejrzał ją już na wylot, coś burzy jego wizję Maki, przez co musi zaczynać od samego początku. Podoba mu się to, że znajduje jej skarpetki upchnięte razem ze swoimi koszulkami i że odnalazł w niej wreszcie dziewczynę, która już nawet nie mrugnie okiem, kiedy on robi pranie i musi poskładać jej majtki. Odkrycie, że Maka tuli się do niego na kanapie, jest w mniejszym stopniu rewelacją, a bardziej kawałkiem układanki, który wreszcie wpada na swoje miejsce.

Gdzieś w międzyczasie, pomiędzy mokrymi pocałunkami i spoconymi ciałami, i trzymaniem się za ręce dla zabawy, i _większą ilością grzbietów książek wbijających się w jego czaszkę_, Soul stwierdza, że tak naprawdę nie przeszkadza mu, że nigdy nie będzie miał jej całej rozpisanej w szczegółach. Odkrywanie nowych Mak jest niezłą zabawą, wciągającą i, na swój sposób, przygodą samą w sobie. I naprawdę, pod koniec dnia, niezależnie od tego, czy jest jego Mistrzem czy dziewczyną (a tak po prawdzie jest po prostu oboma i nie ma pomiędzy nimi żadnej różnicy), czy jest załamana, skrzywdzona czy też zazdrosna, wciąż jest Maką. Wciąż jest tamtą odważną, pewną siebie dziewczyną, która zaryzykowała wybranie właśnie jego i zawsze popychała go do przodu.


End file.
